


Hot Girl Summer

by Dope1723



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Heath fam, Some angst, Stuff happens, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope1723/pseuds/Dope1723
Summary: Tobin goes home to Florida for the summer from UNC to relax and spend some time with her family. Her brother comes home from Stanford as well, but what she doesn't expect is for her brother to bring home a girl with him, Stanford's best forward, Christen Press. She also doesn't expect to have a huge crush on said girl or expect to fall for the girl that is with her brother.AKA: If you know anything about me by now, I'm terrible at summaries. Just give it a try and forgive me.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 103
Kudos: 654





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> Yes, I am still working on A Smart Romance! I should have a new chapter up in the next couple of days. I just really wanted to write something different and get out of the rut of writing the same thing every day. 
> 
> This story will just be a two part story, so I won't lose focus on A Smart Romance! 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy!

Tobin walks into her mother’s kitchen, dripping wet and tracking sand everywhere. She’d spent the whole afternoon down at the beach surfing and hadn’t really even considered washing herself off before entering the house. Well, she thought about it, she just decided she didn’t want to. She was just hoping to make it up to her room for a shower before being caught. 

That was not the case however, because her mother is sitting at the table in the kitchen, sipping on some tea and reading a book. She looks up and gives Tobin a disapproving look. “Really, Tobs?” She questions with a sigh. “There is a shower head out back for a reason,” she reminds her. 

Tobin just gives her an innocent grin. “Sorry,” she says, at least managing to look a bit guilty. 

She starts to head towards the stairs again and her mother looks up with a sigh. “Tobin!” She shouts. “Don’t walk through the house! You are tracking sand everywhere,” she says, exasperated. “Go back outside!” She tells her, standing up and practically dragging Tobin back out the back door. 

Tobin laughs at her mom and tries to swat her hands away from her, but she does as she is told. 

Once she’s rinsed off, she walks back into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her body. She grabs an apple off of the counter and takes a bite of it, glancing back over at her mother. “When is Jeff getting here?” She asks curiously. 

It’s a couple of weeks into their summer break from college and Tobin has decided to come back home for most of it. She knows that her brother has planned to stay out in California for most of his break, but he is supposed to be coming home to visit for at least a week. She’s hoping longer than a week, because she misses him, going to school across the country from him.

They’d always been a lot closer than her and her older sisters. Not that they weren’t close as well. Her and her brother just have more similar interests. She was never that girly and preferred to be outside playing sports or getting dirty than going shopping and doing “girly” things with her sisters.

“He’s getting in a little before dinner time. Katie should be picking them up,” she informs her daughter. 

“Them?” Tobin asks curiously. 

“Yes, he’s bringing his girlfriend Christen with him,” Cindy says with a smile. 

“Oh,” Tobin says simply, a small frown on her face. She’d seen her brother post a lot of photos of Christen on his social media pages, but they’ve never really talked about her. He’s never really liked talking about the girls that he is dating though, he’s always pretty private about it. Which, Tobin understands because she's mostly the same way. Tobin does know that she plays soccer for Stanford though, and she’s really really good. 

They’ve played against each other a few times in the past couple of years and she’s always been in awe at how good the girl is. Unfortunately, she’s never really had a chance to talk to her, outside of post game high fives and congratulations. 

She’s not going to lie, she’s always been a little intrigued by her and she’s definitely noticed how attractive the woman is. She feels a little pang of jealousy every time she sees Jeff post a photo of the girl. Which is crazy, because she doesn’t even know Christen and if anyone deserves someone so beautiful and so talented, it’s her brother. 

“Do you know her?” Cindy asks curiously. “He mentioned that she plays soccer.” 

Tobin nods her head with a small shrug. “I’ve heard of her, she’s Stanford's best forward,” she tells her mom. “And we’ve played each other a few times, but nothing other than that,” she informs her. 

“Good, you guys will have something to talk about,” Cindy smiles. “Make her feel welcome here. You know that your brother has never brought home a girl before,” she says with a sigh, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. 

Tobin looks a bit offended. “I’ll be good,” she tells her, not really sure why her mother would think otherwise. Maybe she likes to tease her brother a bit, but she’d never purposely be mean to him or a girl he brings home. She’d never want to mess that up for him. 

“Go and shower and get changed. I’m going to start dinner soon,” she tells her. “You can give me a hand.” 

Tobin sighs, because she’s never really enjoyed cooking. Or really, she’s just not that great at it. But she does like to spend time with her mother and she knows that her mom enjoys the time together as well. Even if she does have to keep a pretty close eye on her so that she doesn’t burn the whole kitchen down or cut her finger off. 

—-

It’s only a couple of hours later when both her sisters, Jeff and Christen walk in the door. 

Tobin turns to greet them all with a wide grin, but stops short when she spots Christen. She’s seen her in photos and on the field for short periods of time, and she knows the girl is gorgeous. But seeing her in person, with her hair all curly and messy around her face, dressed in skinny jeans and a tight fitting top, it kind of takes her breath away. 

She snaps out of it long enough to give her brother a big bear hug, “I missed you,” she says with a smile as he hugs her close. 

“I missed you too, kid,” he says, ruffling her hair. 

“I’m older than you,” she frowns, giving him a shove. 

He just laughs and then turns to Christen who is smiling at their interaction with each other. 

And Tobin swears she sees Christen’s eyes travel up and down her body, but she brushes it off, figuring she is just seeing things. Because there is no way her brother's girlfriend is checking her out, right? 

“This is Christen Press,” he introduces, throwing an arm around her shoulders. “This is my sister, Tobin and my mom Cindy,” he introduces, smiling proudly at both women. 

Cindy instantly pulls Christen into a big hug, and Tobin sees the look of shock on her face, making her snicker slightly. Her mom is definitely a huger, and it catches some people off guard. But, it doesn’t take Christen long to smile and hug the woman back just as fiercely. “It’s so good to meet you, sweetie,” Cindy says, giving the girl a warm smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Christen smiles back, once they’ve pulled away from the hug. She then looks over at Tobin, the grin still on her face, though it seems to have turned into a smirk now. “Tobin,” she says. “Nice to see you again.” 

Tobin lets out a small laugh, “Yeah, you too, Press,” she says, trying to sound a little more confident than she feels. The two of them are sort of rivals against each other and on the field, Tobin is always cocky, but right now with Christen standing in her kitchen, looking like that, she can barely even find her voice. 

“Oh you guys know each other!” Perry smiles, just now understanding that they have probably played against one another. “This is great!” She smiles. 

Christen just laughs, nodding her head and Tobin swears it’s the best thing she’s ever heard in her entire life. She just wants to keep saying things to make Christen laugh like that, but she can barely find words, much less funny ones. She’s never really thought of herself as funny, even though people seem to think that she is. Right now, she wishes she could remember some of that charm she’s been told that she has, because she is at a loss, just standing there staring like an idiot.

“You okay?” Christen asks, raising a brow at Tobin. 

Tobin’s eyes widen and she realizes just how long she’s actually been staring at Christen. “Oh! Yeah! Sorry,” she blushes. She quickly turns away from the group and moves over to the stove, acting like she needs to check on the vegetables that her mom was sautéing. 

“Dinner smells amazing,” Christen grins at Cindy. 

Tobin then feels a presence next to her and turns her head to see Christen standing directly behind her, peeking over her shoulder to see what she’s making. She can smell the perfume that Christen is wearing and it’s honestly intoxicating and a little overwhelming having her this close to her. She can feel Christen’s breath against her neck, and she swallows hard, her legs feeling a little wobbly. 

She clears her throat and stands up straight, continuing to mix around the veggies, subtly taking a small step to the side to try and put a little more space in between her and Christen. She’s finding it a little hard to concentrate with the girl so close to her. 

“We are making fajitas,” Cindy grins. “Oh I hope you don’t have any allergies. I should have asked,” Cindy frowns at Christen.

Christen steps away from Tobin and turns towards Cindy, giving her a smile. “I don’t have any that I know of,” she assures her. “I just hope Tobin here isn't going to try and poison me or anything out of retaliation,” she says with a smirk. 

“Over what?” Katie asks curiously, sitting down at the bar on the kitchen island. 

“Because we kicked UNC’s butt in the state championship a few months ago,” she says confidently. 

Tobin scoffs and turns her head to glare at Christen. “You didn’t kick our butt,” she informs her. “You guys won by a penalty kick,” she says, rolling her eyes, thinking back to the game and how mad she’d been at the time. “And I didn’t even think to poison you, but now that you mention it,” she says, with a sly grin. 

“Tobin,” Cindy scolds. 

Christen just laughs, shaking her head. “It’s okay,” she assures the woman. “I started it,” she says, not wanting Tobin to get in trouble for joking around with her. 

Tobin gives her mom a smug look and then turns back to the food, turning the burners off. “Okay, I think I have everything ready over here,” she tells her mother, who had just left her in charge of making sure the vegetables don’t burn. Cindy had pretty much done everything else. 

“Okay,” Cindy nods. She finishes setting everything out along the island that they will need. “Tobs, will you say grace?” She asks looking at her youngest daughter. 

“Sure,” Tobin mumbles, a little embarrassed to be put on the spot like that, especially in front of Christen. She’s never really liked talking in front of groups, no matter what it is. But, she does it anyway, because she knows it’ll make her mom happy. 

—-

After dinner Tobin walks into the living room where her mom and sisters are gathered around, sipping on glasses of wine. She sits down next to Perry and realizes that they are all talking about Christen and Jeff. 

Said two, have made their way down to the beach, and Tobin assumes that they want some alone time. She rolls her eyes at herself, when she feels a pang of jealousy in the pit of her stomach and knows that it’s completely ridiculous. She doesn’t even know Christen and it’s her brother's girlfriend, she definitely has no right to be feeling any sort of jealousy over it. But for some reason she does. She just feels this connection with Christen and this nagging need to get to know her. 

“I’m so happy that he’s found someone like her,” Cindy says in a wistful tone. “She’s so smart,” 

“And hot,” Katie says with a smirk. “Right, Tobs?” 

Tobin shakes her head, pulling herself from her thoughts and realizes that her family is looking at her. “What?” She says, confused. 

Katie laughs at her and nudges her arm. “I said, don’t you think that Christen is smokin?” She asks with a chuckle. 

Tobins eyes widen and she shifts a bit uncomfortably on the couch. “I guess,” she mumbles and they just raise a brow at her, not really sure why she’s being so weird. “I mean, of course she’s gorgeous,” she shrugs, not really sure why they feel the need to ask her. Though, she knows they’re just making small talk and praising the girl. They don’t actually know just how often thoughts of Christen’s pretty face have run across her mind. “She’s super talented too,” Tobin can’t stop herself from praising the girl. “She’s already broken Stanford's record for most goals scored by a player and she’s only a sophomore,” Tobin informs them. She’s technically a junior now, but the season hasn’t started yet. 

“Wow,” Perry comments, impressed. 

“How did Jeff get someone so perfect?” Katie says with a chuckle, making the sisters laugh in agreement. 

“Girls, be nice to your little brother,” Cindy says in a motherly tone. 

“He’s not even here,” Tobin protests. 

Cindy sighs at them, but doesn’t press the subject any further. She knows that all of her children mess with each other and it’s all out of love. She’s just really happy that he’s found someone so great in his freshman year of college. 

It’s not too long after that, Christen and Jeff return back to the house, giggling about something. Tobin looks on with a frown on her face, wishing it were her that could make Christen laugh like that. She’s got her eyes closed and her nose crinkled up, with the biggest smile on her face and Tobin feels her insides melting a bit. She’s so damn adorable and it’s driving Tobin insane. 

She’s never felt this way so soon after meeting someone. And it’s her brother’s girlfriend of all people. 

She seriously has to get a grip on this crush, or whatever it is. 

“What are you guys chatting about?” Jeff asks, raising a brow at them as he and Christen join them in the living room. 

Jeff sits in the single chair next to the couch and Christen chooses to sit next to Tobin. It surprises Tobin a bit and she sits up a little straighter, scooting away from Christen just a little so that she’s not right on top of her. She does it to give Christen a little more room, but also she finds herself not being able to think clearly when Christen is that close to her. 

“You guys, obviously,” Perry says matter of fact. 

Jeff rolls his eyes and Tobin sees Christen blush shyly at the comment. 

“So, I never asked, how did you guys meet?” Cindy asks with a wide smile on her face, excited to hear the story. 

Christen laughs and glances over at Jeff who just nods for her to tell it. “I was at a bar with some teammates after a game,” she starts. “I was at the bar and one of Jeff’s friends was drunk and hitting on me. He was being pretty forward and annoying and Jeff stepped in and saved me from him,” she says, smiling over at the boy. 

“First of all, he’s not my friend,” Jeff feels the need to point out. “He was my roommate and he’s a total dick,” Jeff says with a groan. 

“Language,” Cindy chastises him. 

“Sorry,” Jeff says, but doesn’t look too apologetic. 

“Anyway, he offered to buy me a drink to apologize for his, ‘not friend’ and now I guess I’m stuck with him,” she says, sending him a wink. 

It makes Tobin laugh, because it was one of the worst winks that she has ever seen, but totally adorable at the same time. 

“What?” Christen asks curiously, eyeing the girl for laughing at her. 

Tobin looks a bit caught off guard for being called out and blushes slightly. She hadn’t meant to laugh out loud, but she supposes that she did. “You just...you tried to wink, but you can’t wink,” she explains with a small shrug. “It was funny.” 

Christen furrows her brows. “I can wink,” she argues. 

Tobin just laughs at her. “Okay, well that time was not a wink” she points out. 

Christen glares at her and then sends her a wink to prove her point. 

But, she still closes both eyes, making Tobin burst out laughing. “You are supposed to keep one eye open when you wink,” she informs the girl. 

Christen gasps, looking at the girl offended. “I did” she protests, and then winks again, though it still looks exactly the same. 

Tobin bites her lip, trying to hold her giggle in and she nods her head. “Okay, you totally did it right,” she lies, not trying too hard to cover up that she isn’t telling the truth. 

Christen just glares at her and scoffs. “Whatever,” she mumbles, a pout on her face. 

“You really can’t wink,” Jeff speaks up from his place in the arm chair. “But, it’s kind of cute so I never said anything,” he then says with a laugh. 

“You guys are mean,” Christen says simply, pouting even harder. 

Tobin looks over at her brother and chuckles, shaking her head at the adorable girl. 

“I’m going to go and clean up the kitchen,” Cindy says, standing up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. 

Jeff jumps out of the chair as well. “I’ll help,” he says following her. 

“I can help as well,” Christen says, starting to get up, but Cindy shakes her head. 

“No, you are our guest, you stay where you are,” she says kindly, but giving Christen a stern look, letting her know that she isn’t going to let her help, even if she tries. 

Christen just sits back on the couch with a shy smile, “Okay,” she says simply. 

Katie and Perry follow after them as well, but then Perry stops, turning to Tobin. “You aren’t a guest, you can help,” she points out, narrowing her eyes. 

Tobin just sinks back into the couch with no plans of getting up. “I helped cook,” she shrugs. 

Perry shakes her head at her little sister, but smiles at her before walking into the kitchen to help everyone else. 

Tobin glances over at Christen and realizes that it’s just the two of them alone. Maybe, she should have rethought this situation and actually volunteered to help because now she doesn’t know what to say and she’s starting to feel a bit uncomfortable in the silence. 

“Hey sorry for bringing up the championship game earlier,” Christen finally says, turning towards Tobin with apologetic eyes. “I know that I’d be upset if it were me.” She adds honestly. “And, I just want you to know that I think you are one of the best players that I’ve ever seen.” She says with a smile. “Seriously, I’d get a little distracted sometimes, watching you,” she adds with a smirk. “You have some magic feet.” 

Tobin grins widely at the compliment, and blushes slightly. “Thank you,” she says a bit shyly. She has people tell her that she’s good all the time, and of course she always appreciates it but it feels a little bit different coming from Christen. She feels a little more touched by the comment and like it means a little more. “You are amazing as well,” Tobin tells her. 

Christen rolls her eyes a bit, smiling bashfully. “You’re just saying that because I complimented you,” she says, brushing Tobin off. 

Tobin turns on the couch, putting a leg up and facing Christen. “No, I’m serious!” She says exclaims. “You are the best striker that I have ever seen. Your goals are always so beautiful,” she tells her. “I watch a lot of the other college games and I just get so mesmerized by you. Anytime you get the ball, I know something beautiful is about to happen,” she tells her honestly. 

Christen blushes hard at the compliment and ducks her head, not really believing she is as good as Tobin seems to think she is. “Thank you,” she says sincerely. “Maybe we will get to play on the national team together, one day,” she tells her with a hopeful grin. Tobin has already gotten a few call ups, but Christen has yet to get anything. It’s a bit discouraging, but she’s going to just work even harder for it.

“It’ll happen,” Tobin says confidently. “I think it’s crazy that it hasn’t yet,” she admits to her. “But, I know it will and I can’t wait to be able to play with you.” She says with a soft smile. 

“I really hope so,” Christen says wistfully. “It’s always been my dream. I’ve worked so hard for it and I just feel like I’m not getting noticed,” she frowns. 

Tobin reaches out and grabs Christen’s hand, but when she sees Christen’s brows furrow at the contact, she quickly releases it. “Sorry,” she mumbles. 

“It’s okay,” Christen replies softly, reaching back out and squeezing Tobin’s hand. 

Tobin looks up to meet Christen’s eyes and she feels herself getting a little lost in them. She has the greenest eyes that she has ever seen and she never wants to stop looking into them. She wants to memorize every little speckle. “You have really pretty eyes,” she finds herself saying. 

“Thank you,” Christen says, looking away from Tobin and blushing. 

Tobin’s eyes widen a bit when her brain catches up and realizes that she had just said those words out loud. “I’m sorry,” she says again, feeling like a complete idiot. “I just...I don’t know why I said that.” She sighs and then sees a little bit of hurt on Christen’s face. “No! I mean, I meant it.” She says, not wanting Christen’s to be offended. “I just...I probably shouldn’t say things like that.” She tells her with a frown. 

Christen looks at her curiously, “Why not?” She asks softly. 

Tobin opens her mouth to say something, but then sees Jeff walking back into the room and she quickly shuts it again. She then realizes that her and Christen are still holding hands and she quickly pulls her hand away, looking at Christen with a bit of a panicked look. 

Christen just gives her a weird look and then turns to Jeff, smiling at him. “All done, cleaning up?” She asks. 

“Yeah,” he says, sitting back down in the chair, looking exhausted. “Katie and Perry went home. They said they’d come back over tomorrow,” he says, looking over at Tobin. The two elder sisters don’t live at home anymore, but they both were going to be making frequent appearances while the two younger siblings were in town.

“Look at you, actually being helpful,” Christen teases him. He just flips her off, making her gasp and throw one of the little pillows on the couch at him. 

“I’m heading to bed, you coming?” He asks, standing up. 

Christen looks back at Tobin and then nods at him, standing up as well. “Sure,” she agrees. “Night, Toby,” she says, giving Tobin a grin. 

Tobin grimaces at the nickname but can’t find it in herself to get upset with Christen for using it. It doesn’t seem to annoy her as much when it’s coming from Christen’s mouth. 

“Night Toby,” Jeff mocks, knowing how much his sister hates the name. 

She just flips him off as she watches the two of them head upstairs. 

—-

The next morning, Tobin finds herself in front of the mirror in her room, changing into different outfits, not being able to decide what to wear for the day. She groans at herself once she tries on the 4th outfit of the day and can’t believe she’s actually doing this. 

She’s trying to look nice for her brother’s girlfriend. 

She’s a terrible sister. 

She finally decides just to wear some joggers and a hoodie, deciding that they haven’t made any plans to actually go anywhere yet and she doesn’t want to look like she tried too hard. Especially considering she normally walks around in a T-shirt and shorts, not really caring. 

She doesn’t need anyone thinking that she is trying to impress Christen, not that anyone would ever probably assume she’d hit on Christen. They’d never think that lowly of her, or assume she’d do such a thing. Even though she sort of is. But, it’s not like she’d ever actually make a move. It’s just a stupid crush and she’ll get over it soon enough. 

She walks downstairs and sees Jeff and Christen sitting with Cindy at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. 

Christen has a Stanford T-shirt on and some shorts, her curly hair pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head. She looks like she’s still half asleep and Tobin thinks that she looks completely adorable. She can’t even get mad at her for the choice in T-shirt when she looks this cute. 

“Morning,” Tobin grumbles, sitting down at the table across from Christen. It’s then that she notices Christen is also wearing glasses this morning and Jesus Christ, Tobin is pretty sure that her brain is short circuiting. 

“Morning,” the girl greets, giving her a sleepy smile. 

Tobin doesn’t even notice her mom getting up to make her a cup of coffee, because she’s pretty sure that she actually blacked out for a few seconds, staring at Christen who is just sipping on her coffee, not noticing how hard the girl is staring at her. 

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when Cindy places the cup in front of her, making her shake her head and smile over at her mother. “Thanks mom,” Tobin says gratefully, needing a cup of coffee before she can really be social. She looks at the spread in front of her and starts piling on pancakes and sausage onto her plate with hungry eyes. She’s definitely missed her mom's cooking since she’s been away at school. She basically lives off of junk food and crappy food from the cafe. 

Christen just raises a brow, amused at the amount of food that Tobin has stacked on her plate. 

Tobin notices the girl staring at her, “What?” She asks with a mouthful of pancakes. 

Christen giggles and shakes her head, giving Tobin a cute smile as she pushes her glasses up on her nose. Tobin feels her heart flutter at the sight, and she really can’t process how any human being can be this adorable and this sexy all at the same time. And especially this early in the morning, without even trying. 

“Tobin, don’t forget to breathe,” Jeff teases, watching his sister inhale her food. 

Tobin just glares at him and takes a large gulp of coffee, washing down all the bread. “Sorry, it’s so good,” she says, almost moaning. “The food at school is terrible,” she groans. 

Christen just laughs at her. “The food at Stanford is pretty good,” she informs her. “I guess we’re just better in all areas,” she added with a smirk. 

Tobin rolls her eyes, and keeps eating, not even feeling the need to reply to that. But then she can’t help herself. “Are you going to bring up Stanford in every conversation?” She asks, feigning annoyance. Surprisingly it’s not actually bothering her that much. But she decides that she doesn’t think there is anything Christen can do that would bother her.

“Probably,” Christen nods. 

—-

They all end up going to the beach that afternoon and Tobin tries her best to get Christen to try and surf but the girl refuses and says she just likes to relax on the beach and that surfing isn’t really her thing. 

Tobin gives up after a few minutes and joins her brother out in the water, leaving Christen to lay out in her very small bikini that has Tobin’s mind short circuiting again. She’s used to seeing girls half naked in the locker room all the time, and she barely even notices it anymore. And she has definitely had her share of naked women in front of her, but none of that compares to Christen. She can’t keep her eyes off of Christen. 

She then decides that it’s probably a good thing that Christen hadn’t agreed to go out in the water with them, because now Tobin can stay at a safe distance and maybe she can focus long enough to actually stand on her board.

After a few hours, she comes back up and sits down next to Christen who has put a shirt and shorts on, now that the sun is going down and she’s reading a book. Tobin just dries herself off a little with her towel, deciding to let herself dry more before she puts on clothes as well. Her brother is still out in the water, leaving them alone together, once again. 

Tobin should really start thinking things through a little better, because she has come to realize that she doesn’t know what to say around Christen and just becomes very aware of how awkward she is. She’s always told that girls love her and she’s so charming and has a way with them, but right now she’s feeling like an awkward teenage boy or something with their first crush. 

“Your family is really great,” Christen says, being the one to break the silence again. “Your mom is so nice,” she smiles. 

Tobin grins, and nods her head. “Yeah, she’s the best,” she agrees. 

“I love your house too, it’s always great being right on the beach,” she says with a smile, looking out at the ocean, enjoying the view as the sun starts to set. 

“Yeah, it’s a great view,” Tobin nods, looking back at Christen. 

Christen bites her lip, looking Tobin up and down again, “Yeah, the view is pretty great,” Christen agrees with a smirk. 

Tobin knows that she’s not just seeing things this time. Christen had definitely just checked her out. Or maybe, she’s just imagining things because a part of her wants it to happen, as bad as that is. But she’s pretty sure that she wasn’t just imagining it.

She meets Christen’s eyes again and sees the girl is still staring at her, biting down on her lip. 

Tobin swallows hard and looks away from Christen’s intense gaze, clearing her throat a bit awkwardly. “So uh...you like the beach?” Tobin asks, and then winces at how awkward she sounds. 

Christen giggles and nods her head, not commenting on the awkwardness. “I do,” she replies. “I grew up on the beach,” She informs her. “Just, on the other side of the country in LA,” she tells her with a smile. 

“You’re actually from LA?” Tobin asks, furrowing her brows. 

“Yeah, why?” Christen asks, curious as to why Tobin seems so confused. 

“I don’t know,” Tobin shrugs. “You always hear about people moving there or wanting to move there, but you don’t often hear of people actually growing up there,” she tells her. 

Christen just laughs and shrugs her shoulders. “Well, I did.” She says honestly. “I love it. I couldn’t imagine growing up anywhere else,” she says with a smile. 

“Well, I definitely cannot believe that you grew up on the beach and never learned how to surf,” Tobin frowns. 

Christen shakes her head, an amused smile on her lips. “I was just never very interested,” she shrugs, not knowing why Tobin seemed to be so put off by the information. “I was always so busy playing soccer. I never really had time to learn anything else,” she tells her. “I just went to the beach to relax and walk my dogs,” she says. 

“I’m going to get you out there before you leave,” Tobin tells her, giving her a grin. 

Christen just laughs, rolling her eyes. “We’ll see,” she tells her. “You’re really good though,” she says sincerely. “I don’t really know much about surfing, but you looked good doing it,” she adds with a smirk. 

Tobin blushes and gives Christen a shy grin. “I’m okay,” she smirks. “Kelley claims that she’s better than me,” she then says. 

Christen is confused for a second and then her face lights up. “You play with Kelley for the national team,” she puts two and two together, and Tobin nods. “Well, Kelley is a psycho,” she says with a fond laugh. 

Tobin laughs loudly and nods her head, “She’s pretty crazy,” she nods in agreement. “She talks about you a lot,” she then informs her. 

Christen’s eyes widen a bit, not expecting that tidbit of information. “What does she say?” She asks curiously, and a little cautiously. 

“Nothing bad,” Tobin assures her with a smile. “She’s just always telling stories about stuff you guys did and she always talks about how good you are and how you’re going to be joining us soon or she’s quitting,” she says with a chuckle. 

Christen grins and shakes her head. “Did she tell you that we hooked up?” Christen asks curiously. 

Tobin’s eyes widen and she whips her head around to look at Christen, “Wait what?” She asks, completely caught off guard by that information. Kelley had definitely not told her that part.

Christen is about to say more, but unfortunately for Tobin, Jeff chooses that moment to come out of the water and join them. “Hey there,” Christen greets him with a smile as he lays down on the towel next to her. 

“I’m exhausted. I forgot how tiring this can be,” she says, sounding out of breath. 

“You need better stamina,” Tobin tells him with a smirk. 

Jeff flings some sand at her, but doesn’t argue with her. “Where is mom?” He questions, noticing that she’s not on the beach anymore. 

“She went back to the house to make some dinner,” Christen tells them. “She told me that I’d probably have to drag you guys out of the water,” she adds with a smirk, looking at both of them affectionately. 

“We used to stay out here until dark, mom really would have to drag us out,” Jeff says with a laugh. “I’m getting too old for that now,” he then adds. 

Tobin just rolls her eyes. “You’re younger than I am,” she says, shaking her head. “You’re just getting out of shape,” she tells him. 

“Not all of us are star athletes,” he rolls his eyes at both girls. 

“How unfortunate for you,” Tobin mumbles in Christen’s direction, jabbing at his stamina. 

Christen looks at her a bit curiously but before she can say anything, Tobin is jumping up onto her feet. “Come on, let's go see what mom made, I’m starving,” she tells them, starting to gather up their things. 

“You are always hungry,” Jeff complains, but stands up as well. 

“So are you,” Christen replies, making Tobin look at him smugly. 

Jeff just looks offended at the fact that Christen would betray him like this, making Christen giggle at him. 

—-

After they have dinner, Christen wanders out onto the back deck where she sees Tobin laying out on one of the couches, looking out at the beach a few yards away from them, just enjoying the quietness of the waves. “Hey,” she says quietly as she approaches, not wanting to startle the girl. 

Tobin opens her eyes and sees Christen standing above her, making her grin. “Hi,” she replies softly. She sits up, giving Christen some room to join her on the couch. 

“What are you doing out here?” Christen asks curiously. 

Tobin just shrugs, “Just chillin,” she responds simply. “I like laying out here, it’s relaxing,” she tells her. 

“You’re right,” Christen agrees, leaning back into the couch and taking in a deep breath. “I know that I’m still in California at Stanford but it’s a lot different than being at my parents house right on the beach. I miss it,” she says softly. 

“Again, bringing up Stanford,” Tobin sighs, making Christen reach out and shove her playfully. “You don’t visit your parents often?” She asks curiously. 

“Oh, I do.” Christen nods. “Every chance that I get. It’s just not the same, not being there every day. I realize that I maybe took it for granted sometimes,” she explains with a small shrug. “I was really lucky to grow up there.” 

Tobin nods, “I grew up in Jersey,” she informs her, though she’s sure that she already knows that, from Jeff. 

“Yeah, I know,” Christen smiles. “Neither you or your brother seem like you’d be from the North,” she laughs, shaking her head. 

Tobin just grins, “I get that all the time,” she tells her. “Everyone thinks that I’m from Cali,” she laughs. 

Christen smiles and nods her head, “I can totally see that. You have a surfer drawl,” she tells her. 

Tobin just shrugs, “I don’t know, it’s just how I talk.” 

“I like it,” Christen tells her honestly, giving her a soft smile. “I like your voice. It’s really calming,” she tells her.

Tobin blushes, meeting Christen’s eyes, and again she’s taken aback by how green they are and how bright they are, even just under the dim lighting of the moon. She looks like she’s glowing and it’s taking Tobin’s breath away. She can’t remember a time where she was so drawn to another person. 

Or when she’d wanted to kiss someone so badly. 

And of course it has to be her brother’s girlfriend. 

She clears her throat and pulls her eyes away from Christen, realizing she’s getting into dangerous territory again. “So how long have you known my brother?” She asks, trying to put the conversation back on him. Maybe just to remind herself that Christen is his. 

“We met like a month into the semester,” she shrugs. “So maybe like 8 months now?” She says, and Tobin can see that she’s trying to do the math in her head, and she looks so cute with her nose scrunched up adorably. 

“He likes you a lot,” Tobin says softly. 

“Yeah, I like him too,” Christen shrugs. “Probably why I stuck around,” she then adds with a smirk. “He’s pretty great.” 

“Yeah,” Tobin nods in agreement. Her brother really is the best, and he definitely doesn’t deserve her sitting here having these intimate moments with his girlfriend. She’s really being an awful sister. “He’s probably wondering where you are,” she then says with a frown, knowing that the two of them should probably get some space from each other. 

“He’s fine,” Christen waves her hand. “He was playing video games,” she informs her. “And I want to get to know you more,” she then says, turning so that she’s facing Tobin, scooting a little closer to her. 

Tobin gets a little nervous at the closeness and the intense look on Christen’s face, like she’s trying to see into her soul. She shifts a bit uncomfortably under her gaze and starts playing with the fabric of her joggers. “There isn’t much to know,” Tobin shrugs. “I’m obsessed with soccer and I like to surf. That is pretty much it.” She tells her. 

Christen tilts her head to the side and smiles at Tobin, and she reminds her a little of a puppy, which makes Tobin smile softly back at her. “I think there is more to you than that,” Christen says honestly, bringing her arm up to the back of the couch, partially behind Tobin as she leans into her a little. 

Tobin notices the tone of Christen’s voice and the look in her eyes. She’s seen it before, this isn’t the first time that a girl has looked at her like this. Actually, she has lots of girls look at her like this. But, it can’t be true, can it? She has to just be imagining things because there is no way her brother’s girlfriend is looking at her in this flirty and almost seductive way right now.

It has to be her imagination. 

“Um...” Tobin says a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck. “I like art,” she shrugs. “I’m not great at it, but I love painting. And taking photos. Jeff has really gotten me into photography,” she tells her, speaking of her brother’s major.

Christen nods, smiling at her. “I’d love to see some of your stuff,” she tells her sincerely. 

“Yeah, okay,” Tobin nods. “I don’t really have anything with me,” she informs her. Maybe some photos on my phone, but it’s inside.” 

“Next time,” Christen shrugs. “I’m sure you are a lot better than you give yourself credit for,” she tells her. “It seems like you are good at just about everything,” she adds honestly. 

Tobin chuckles shaking her head. “Hardly,” she dismisses. “I could say the same for you though,” she tells her. 

“You don’t even know me,” Christen argues. “Except for soccer.” 

“Maybe,” Tobin shrugs. “But I also always hear from Jeff and Kelley about how you are the smartest person that they know and that you will definitely graduate with honors at Stanford. And getting into Stanford says enough about how smart you are, without even getting honors,” she says honestly. “And now here I am, talking about Stanford,” she rolls her eyes, trying to make the situation a little more light. 

She can feel how thick the air around them has gotten and how serious the conversation was. It was maybe getting a little too intimate for how she should be talking to her brother’s girlfriend. The longing looks and the slight touches, she’s not oblivious to it and she’s pretty sure that she’s not just making it up in her head. 

And she knows that it’s so wrong. 

But it also feels so right..

Christen laughs at her for the Stanford comment and Tobin just stares at her in awe, still thinking it’s the best sound that she has ever heard. And this time it was actually her that made Christen laugh like this. She takes it as a win in her book. 

When Christen stops laughing, they make eye contact again, and Christen bites down on her lip. 

Tobin’s eyes immediately fall down to her lips and she knows that she really shouldn’t, but all she can think about is kissing Christen right now. 

“Tobin,” Christen says softly. 

When Tobin looks up at her eyes again, she realizes that Christen is staring at her lips as well, that same longing look on her face. 

“I should get inside,” Tobin says, standing up quickly, knowing that she needs to get herself out of this situation before it goes too far. Before she does something that she can’t come back from. 

Before she kisses her brother’s girlfriend. 

God, she’s a terrible person. 

Christen frowns at her, not even trying to hide her disappointment, “Oh,” she says softly and a little sadly. “Okay,” she says quietly, folding her arms across her chest, looking a bit dejected. 

Tobin almost feels bad enough for her, that she sits back down to comfort her, but she doesn’t. Christen shouldn’t be feeling sad right now and Tobin definitely shouldn’t feel bad for her. She should be angry that this girl seemingly had wanted to kiss her. 

She’s her boyfriend’s sister. She should only want Jeff.

Tobin just swallows and glances at Christen one more time before walking back into the house. She’s not really angry at Christen, even if she should be. She’s disappointed in herself for letting this crush escalate so quickly and for things to get this out of hand.

“Yo! Let me kick your ass at Mario Kart,” Jeff says as Tobin walks through the living room. 

Tobin looks at him and feels even more guilty when she sees the happy smile on his face. There is no way that she can sit down and hang out with him right now. She honestly can’t even look him in the eye. “I’m going to bed,” she mumbles, headed for the stairs. 

Christen comes in a minute later and sits down next to Jeff. “What’s up with Tobin?” He asks curiously. “She seemed a little upset,” he informs her. 

“I don’t know,” Christen sighs, a little confused herself. Though, she’s figuring that Tobin was upset by her. She’d honestly almost kissed the girl and that was obviously not something that Tobin was interested in. Maybe, she’s been a little too forward. She’d come here with Jeff, and she barely even knows Tobin. She definitely shouldn’t have been out there almost kissing his sister. 

Jeff just grunts at her and doesn’t push the subject any further. “You want to play with me?” He asks hopefully. 

“No,” Christen frowns, not really a fan of most video games. 

He just shrugs, already expecting the answer and continues to just play against the computer.

A little bit later, Tobin makes her way back downstairs and is a little surprised to see Christen and Jeff still sitting on the couch playing Mario Kart. It’s pretty late and she figured that they would have headed to bed by now. She honestly wouldn’t have come down if she knew they were still here. She’s still not really feeling comfortable being around them. 

She needs to get a grip on her feelings before she can be around either of them. 

“Tobs!” Jeff yells when he sees her in the kitchen. 

Tobin sighs, knowing that she can’t sneak back upstairs. She grabs a bottle of juice from the fridge and a protein bar before making her way into the living room. “What’s up? I didn’t think you guys were still awake,” she tells them. 

“It’s still early,” Jeff says with a grin, even though it’s well after midnight. “Come and play me,” he says, almost in a whining tone. “Chris won’t play,” he frowns. 

Tobin bites down on her lip and almost says no, but decides to join them, anyway. She couldn’t really sleep and honestly she always loves playing mario kart with her brother. It gets a little too competitive sometimes, but it’s always a lot of fun and something they always do together. “Fine,” she sighs, moving around the couch. 

Christen scoots over from Jeff to the other end of the couch, letting Tobin sit in between them. 

Tobin frowns and almost sits in the armchair next to them, but decides that she can’t see the TV as well there, and as much as she’s feeling awkward around both of them, she still doesn’t want to lose. So she sits down right in the middle of both them, squeezed in so that she’s snuggly between them. Her thigh brushes up against Christen’s and she tries to ignore the closeness as she takes the other controller from Jeff.

It doesn’t take long before the two are trash talking each other and even shoving one another trying to mess the other up as they play. Christen just sits back, watching them, half amused and half surprised just how competitive and childish they are acting over a game. A cartoon car game at that. 

She’s never really got the big deal over mario kart. 

“You guys are literally the same person,” Christen says with wide eyes. She’s seen Jeff play this game multiple times and knows how competitive he can get over it, and she never thought she would meet someone who was on his same level. “I never thought that I’d meet someone as competitive over this as Jeff,” she smirks. 

Neither of them even acknowledge Christen while they are playing, but after a minute the game ends with Tobin jumping up off the couch, celebrating her win. 

Jeff just pouts on the couch, claiming that Tobin cheated. 

Christen just shakes her head at them amused by their antics. “Do you want to play?” Tobin asks, sitting back down and looking over at Christen. 

“Christen hates this game,” Jeff informs her. “And she’s terrible at it,” he adds with a smirk. 

Christen scoffs at him and takes the controller from Tobin. “Teach me,” she says with puppy dog eyes, looking up at Tobin. 

Tobin melts at the look on her face and can’t help but agree, “Okay,” she nods. She tells her how the game works and moves Christen’s fingers around on the controller, showing her which buttons she needs to hit and when. She can’t help but notice Christen’s fingers brushing up against hers and lingering a little longer than they probably should. 

Christen leans in to Tobin as she listens to her talk, and honestly she’s having a hard time listening to what Tobin is actually saying to her. Admittedly, she really does hate this game and has no desire to play. She’d just kind of wanted Tobin to show her. Plus, she wasn't going to miss an opportunity to kick Jeff’s ass and put him in his place. 

And it only takes a couple of rounds, before she beats Jeff. Honestly, the game is pretty simple and she doesn't know how people find such entertainment in it. But, she is pretty happy that she beat Jeff and she’s even happier to see the proud smile on Tobin’s face as she reaches over to hug her. 

“You did it!” Tobin says proudly. 

Christen hugs her back, holding her a bit too long, just enjoying having Tobin’s arms around her. And Tobin enjoys the feeling of Christen in her arms just as much. 

She hates to admit it, but she does. 

Tobin pulls back after a minute, clearing her throat and feeling a bit awkward again. She glances over at Jeff who isn’t paying them any attention and is starting up a new game with a frown on his face. “Rematch,” he challenges her. 

“No,” Christen frowns. “This game is boring,” she complains. 

Both Tobin and Jeff look a little offended and Christen just rolls her eyes at them. 

“Tobs? Up for another round?” He asks hopefully. 

But, Tobin glances over at Christen and then stands up, shaking her head. “Nah, I’m going to head to bed,” she tells them, the uncomfortableness she’d been feeling starting to creep back up at her. She feels absolutely terrible for feeling this way for Christen and she knows that she needs to put some space between them before it gets even worse. 

“Fine,” he frowns, setting the game so that he’s just playing the computer. 

Tobin leaves the two of them, and heads for the stairs without another glance at them. 

Christen lets out a sigh as she watches Tobin walk up the stairs, a small pout on her face.

“You totally have the hots for my sister,” Jeff says, making Christen whip her head around to look at him, the comment catching her off guard. 

Christen considers denying it for a moment but then just sighs again. “Maybe,” she admits with a small smirk. “She’s hot,” she shrugs. 

Jeff grimaces and pauses the game to turn and look at her. “I didn’t bring you here to hook up with my sister,” he says with a smirk of his own. “Though, I knew she’d probably be your type,” he adds. 

“Why’s that?” She asks with a frown. 

“Because she’s me, but a girl version and you love me,” he says, waggling his eyebrows at her. 

Christen laughs and reaches out to shove him. “You think very highly of yourself,” she smirks, but doesn’t deny that she does love him. 

He just shrugs and goes back to playing his game. “I’m pretty awesome,” he says with a smug grin. “If you weren’t only into the ladies, you’d totally want me,” he teases. 

Christen just shoves him again, which makes him mess up on the game and he shouts at her, quickly trying to get back onto the track and catch up to the other players. Christen just laughs at him and watches him for another moment while he finishes up. 

“I don’t think she likes me,” she says softly. 

Jeff turns back towards her with a frown on his face. “Why do you say that? I’m pretty sure that you are exactly her type,” he tells her. “I mean, honestly who wouldn’t want you,” he asks, not really believing it. He had known before he even brought Christen here that the two of them would probably hit it off. 

“True,” Christen says with a cocky grin. “But, I don’t know... we kind of had a moment earlier and I sort of almost kissed her,” Christen admits, making Jeff’s eyes widen. “But she got really awkward and practically ran away,” she says with a sigh. 

Jeff just frowns, because he knows that his sister is normally pretty confident around women and it doesn’t seem like her to get uncomfortable or shy away from a girl. “I don’t know, but if you are nice to me, I could maybe help you out,” he suggests with a grin. 

Christen just looks at him unimpressed. “I don’t need help getting a girl,” she says with a scowl, a little offended. 

“Fine,” he shrugs. “But, she is my sister and I know her better than anyone. I could be pretty useful,” he says, and starts to play another game. 

But Christen reaches out, stopping him. “Fine,” she sighs. “Help me,” she says realizing it was her best option. If she really wants to win Tobin over, she probably will need his help, as much as she hates to admit it. She isn’t normally used to having to work this hard for a girl’s attention, but Tobin is totally worth it. 

“Nope, you already lost your chance,” he says, turning his chin up at her. 

Christen rolls her eyes at him, “What do you want?” 

He just grins at her, “Get me a date with one of your hot teammates,” he says, wiggling his brows, and Christen frowns at him. 

“I told you that I’m not setting you up,” she reminds him. “It’s weird.” 

He just sighs, “Fine. I was kidding anyway,” he tells her. “Honestly, I just want my sister and my best friend to be happy and I think that you guys could be happy together,” he tells her softly. 

Christen smiles warmly at him for a moment, but then bursts out laughing. “That was so gay,” she shrieks, doubling over in laughter. 

“Shut up,” he grumbles, pushing her off the couch.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments! I truly did not expect the reaction that I got! I almost didn't even want to post the story! So thank you, it was very much appreciated and made my day! 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2!

Tobin walks out of her bedroom early the next morning, rubbing her eyes and trying to wake herself up. She’s not really used to getting up this early, especially during her breaks when she doesn’t have to be in class or at practice. But, she hadn’t really been able to sleep much last night and her body had pretty much refused to let her go back to sleep when she woke up this early. So she just decides to get up and get some caffeine in her. 

She looks up when she sees movement and spots Christen coming out of Jeff’s room. “Hey,” she frowns, looking a bit confused because Christen has been staying in the guest room down the hall and not in Jeff’s room and it’s pretty early in the morning for her to be going to see him. She’s pretty sure he should still be asleep. But then Tobin realizes why she’s sneaking out of his room so early. 

Oh. 

Gross. She really doesn’t want to think about that. 

“Hi,” Christen smiles. 

“Hey,” Tobin just replies, staring at Christen and still trying to wake up. Her brain is also short circuiting again because Christen is just wearing a sports bra and some short tight shorts. 

And damn it, she’s never been more jealous of her brother. 

“You said that already,” Christen giggles, making Tobin blush, feeling a little embarrassed. She’s just going to blame it on still being half asleep. “I’m about to go down to the beach and do some yoga. I tried to get your brother up, but he’s being lazy,” she says with a smile, rolling her eyes. 

Tobin just nods her head. “Yeah, I don’t think he’s really the yoga type,” she says simply. 

“I’ve gotten him to do it with me a few times,” Christen shrugs. 

Tobin is a little surprised at that, but then she’s not. She’s pretty sure Christen could convince a lot of people to do just about anything. She knows that she could convince her to do anything. 

“Do you want to come?” Christen asks, a hopefulness in her tone. 

Tobin frowns, and furrows her brows together, “Uh...” she draws out, bringing her hand up to scratch the back of her neck. “I’ve never really done yoga,” she informs Christen. “I don’t know if I’d really be any good at it,” she says honestly. She’s always liked more active exercise. 

“That’s okay,” Christen smiles. “I can teach you,” she tells her with a small shrug. “I’m sure you’ll be good at it. You’ve definitely got the body for it,” she says, letting her eyes trail up and down Tobin’s athletic frame. 

Tobin swallows hard and shifts a bit uncomfortably under Christen’s intense gaze. She feels the familiar butterflies fluttering around in her stomach and it makes her a little nervous, which she hates. She’s normally so confident but she can barely speak around Christen. 

Before she can further embarrass herself, Jeff walks out of his room in just some athletic shorts, “Alright, Press. Let’s get this over with,” he sighs and then notices Tobin. “Oh hey,” he smiles. “What are you doing up so early?” He asks curiously, looking between Christen and Tobin. 

“Tobin is going to come and do yoga with me,” Christen says, looking at Tobin with a grin. “Are you going to come?” She then asks turning her attention back over to Jeff, who she thought was staying in bed. She’d tried waking him up to go with her but he’d shoo’d her out of the room and rolled back over in bed. 

Jeff just laughs loudly and looks at Tobin. “Tobin, doing yoga? Yeah, right,” he smirks. 

Tobin frowns at him, her eyebrows furrowing. “I could do yoga,” she protests, though she had been planning on turning Christen down. Now she kind of wants to do it just to prove her brother wrong. 

Christen laughs at the bickering siblings and just shakes her head. They really are like the same person. 

“I was going to go, but if Tobin here is going to join you, I’ll just leave you girls alone,” he says, sending Christen a wink. 

Tobin looks at him confused and then shakes her head. “No, it’s okay. You guys can go,” she says, figuring that Christen would rather have her boyfriend out there with her than his sister. 

“No way, it’s all you,” Jeff smirks at Tobin. “I don’t really want to go,” he adds with a shrug. He was just going to go and keep Christen company, but now he just wants to give Christen and his sister some alone time. 

Christen just sighs as she watches them argue with each other about who has to go with her, neither of them really wanting to. “Well, at least one of you has to come with me,” she says, folding her arms across her chest with a small pout. 

“You’ve got this Tobs,” Jeff smirks, reaching out to nudge his sister. 

“Come on, Tobin.” Christen says with a smile, stepping closer to the girl. “Please? It’ll be fun, I promise!” She says, giving Tobin her best puppy dog eyes. 

Tobin is a little confused as to why she wants her to go with her so bad and not Jeff. But she also can’t turn down those eyes that Christen is giving her. She could literally ask her to do anything and Tobin would probably say yes. “Fine,” she sighs. “Let me change,” she says and then turns back to go to her bedroom. 

Christen grins widely and then turns back to Jeff. 

“You’re welcome,” Jeff says with a smirk. 

Christen just rolls her eyes at him. “Don’t act like you did this for me,” she huffs. “You just wanted to get yourself out of doing yoga,” she says knowingly. “But thank you,” she then says, nudging his arm softly and giving him a smile. 

“I’m going back to bed,” he says with a smile, happy to be able to return to his warm and cozy bed so early in the morning. “Go easy on Tobin,” he says with a smirk. 

“I think she is perfectly capable of handling me,” Christen says with a wink. 

“Gross,” Jeff groans, a grimace on his face. “I know that I said I’d help you, but she’s still my sister,” he complains. 

Christen just laughs and pushes him back into his room, closing the door behind him. She turns back around and sees Tobin walking towards her in some soccer shorts and a sports bra, her hair pulled up into a half bun on her head. “Fuck,” Christen can’t help herself from saying, as she takes in the athletes abs. 

Tobin raises a brow at her, but chooses to ignore the way she’s looking at her. It does give her a little bit of her confidence back though, to see the way she’s affected Christen. This time it’s not her that seems to be stunned into silence. “You ready?” She asks with a smirk. 

“Uh, yeah,” Christen says, momentarily losing her confidence, being a bit caught off guard at just how much Tobin’s almost naked body would affect her. She’d seen her briefly at the beach in a swimming suit, but she’d mostly been wearing a wetsuit. Christen hadn’t gotten much of a chance to appreciate her body. 

They get down to the beach and Christen lays her yoga mat out and a beach towel for Tobin since she didn’t have her own mat. It’ll have to do for now. 

“Okay we can just do some beginner moves,” Christen tells her, knowing that her normal routine would be too advanced for someone who has never done yoga before. Though, she’s pretty sure it shouldn’t be that hard for the athlete. 

She sits down on her own mat, legs criss crossed and straightening out her back. “Sit,” she instructs Tobin, patting the towel next to her. 

Tobin does as she is told and looks over at Christen who is sitting up really straight with her eyes closed, breathing in deeply. She just kind of watches her, not really sure what she is supposed to be doing. She also finds herself a little distracted by Christen’s calming presence, taking a moment to just look at Christen’s features and really appreciate her beauty.

She has an amazing bone structure and just overall natural beauty that has Tobin completely captivated. 

“Sit up as straight as you can and take a few deep breaths in and out,” Christen says softly, snapping Tobin out of her trance.

Tobin copies Christen’s moves and takes a few deep breaths in and out. After a moment, she peaks one eye open and glances over at Christen who is still breathing deeply, her eyes closed, looking pretty relaxed. Tobin doesn’t really feel relaxed to be honest. She doesn’t like sitting still for very long. She starts drumming her fingers against her legs, trying to focus on her breathing, but she feels a bit anxious. 

“Alright, lay on your back, slowly,” Christen instructs as she lays back, herself. 

Tobin is a bit startled by her voice since they’d been sitting in silence for a couple of minutes. She opens her eyes again and lays back like Christen is, but a lot less graceful. “Now what?” She questions, not a fan of the slow pace of everything.

Christen just smiles, still keeping her eyes shut. “Bring your right knee up to your chest and leave your left leg out straight,” she tells her, demonstrating the movements as she instructs Tobin. “Just hold it there and breath in and out,” she tells her. 

Tobin does as she is told, but starts to feel a bit antsy again after just a few seconds. She drums her fingers against her leg again and starts shaking her left foot, not really being able to sit still. 

“Tobin,” Christen says with a sigh, but a fond smile on her face. She could sense Tobin moving next to her without even opening her eyes. 

“Yeah?” Tobin asks, shutting her eyes quickly and trying to keep doing as she had been told, before she gets caught by Christen for not listening. 

She hears Christen moving next to her but she keeps her eyes shut, trying her best to do this right. But, it’s hard because sitting still has never been relaxing for her. It kind of just makes her antsy and anxious. She’s always been energetic and keeping still has been a struggle for her. 

And then she feels Christen’s palm on her chest, her fingers brushing lightly against her neck. She opens her eyes quickly and sees Christen leaning over her with a smile on her face. “Just relax,” Christen tells her, caressing her neck softly with her fingers. “Lay down fully against the ground,” she says, pressing lightly on Tobin’s chest to make sure she’s fully against the towel. “You’re so stiff,” she tells her with a frown. “Just try and relax into the ground.”

Tobin lets out a breath and tries to relax her whole body against the ground beneath her, but having Christen’s hand on her is doing anything but relaxing her. She can feel her heart racing in her chest and she’s pretty sure that Christen can feel it against her hand. 

“Breathe in deeply from your sternum,” she tells her quietly. “Press up against my hand.” 

Tobin closes her eyes again and tries breathing in deeply and stilling her body. 

But then Christen’s other hand rests against Tobin’s left thigh firmly and Tobin’s eyes fly open again. “Keep still,” she says, and Tobin can hear the smirk in her voice as she tries to stop Tobin’s leg from bouncing.

“I’m sorry,” Tobin frowns, stopping the movement in her leg. “I don’t sit still very well,” she admits, looking back up at Christen. 

Christen nods knowingly. “You don’t like laying on your back,” Christen says with a mischievous grin. “Noted,” she smirks. 

Tobin’s eyes widen and she looks up at Christen with a shocked expression, her whole face turning red. 

But Christen moves on before Tobin can say anything. Not that she even had a come back prepared for that. “This could help with your antsiness, if you just give into it and let yourself relax. Clear your mind and try and just focus on your breathing,” she instructs her. 

Tobin is very aware that Christen’s warm hands are still on her body and it’s really hard to focus on anything else. But Tobin takes in a deep breath and does as she is told and tries to push all thoughts out of her mind and just focus on relaxing her body into basically dead weight, and breathing in and out deeply.

“There you go,” Christen says softly. Her hands brush gently against Tobin’s skin, a little longer than they probably should before she pulls them away completely. “Ready for the harder stuff?” She smirks. 

Tobin opens her eyes and frowns up at Christen. “That wasn’t the hard part?” She asks with a sigh. 

Christen giggles and shakes her head. “Well, maybe for you because it’s impossible for you to keep still,” she smirks. “But the rest will be more about balance and strength,” she tells her, standing up off the ground and stepping back onto her own mat. “Also flexibility,” she adds with a wink. 

Tobin just nods, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach at that comment.

She wants to see just how flexible Christen is. Maybe with less clothing. 

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she gets up as well, happy to be done with just laying down and ready to get into some harder things. Though, she’s pretty sure if the yoga doesn’t kill her, Christen definitely will by the end of this.

—-

Christen giggles as she watches Tobin struggle to balance on one leg, trying to keep the other one bent, her foot resting up against her other thigh. She has her hands together in front of her and Christen can see on her face how hard she is trying to concentrate and keep herself upright. But she keeps wobbling around and falling. 

Christen finally feels enough pity for her and stands behind her, placing her hands on Tobin’s hips to try and help balance her. “Just relax,” she says in a calming tone, her breath hitting the back of Tobin’s neck. 

Tobin huffs and rolls her eyes, because all Christen has been telling her is to relax, and her continuing to tell her that is not helping her to relax. “I am,” Tobin huffs. 

“Okay,” Christen grins, and the frustration in Tobin’s voice makes it clear that she is anything but relaxed. And Christen can feel how tense her body is under her hands. She runs her hands up Tobin’s sides and around to her stomach, pressing Tobin back into her. And maybe she’s enjoying this a little more than she should, and taking advantage of the situation. But, at this point she’ll take anything that she can get. “Tighten your core,” she says softly. 

Tobin feels her knees almost buckle out from underneath her from the close contact and Christen’s hands wandering her body. She can feel Christen’s skin pressed up against her own and her hands pressed firmly against her bare stomach. It’s driving her absolutely insane. A part of her just wants to turn around and kiss Christen senseless, but she knows that she can’t do that. And she does have some sort of control. It’s surprising her how much control she actually has right now. When all she wants is to feel Christen’s hands all over her body as well as her lips.

Tobin shakes her head, trying once again to rid those thoughts from her brain. She breathes in and tries not to focus on how close Christen is to her and how good she smells. But when she breathes in all she can smell and feel is Christen all around her. It’s intoxicating and it’s making her feel dizzy.

Focusing, she brings her leg up again and balances herself, with the help of Christen of course. Once she feels herself steady, she closes her eyes again and breathes in deeply, trying to hold the pose, the best that she can. She may be good at most sports and have enough balance to ride a skateboard, but yoga is turning out to be a lot harder than she had imagined.

“Good,” Christen says softly, slowly backing away from Tobin. Honestly, she kind of wants to keep her hands on Tobin, but she knows that’s probably being a little bit too forward right now. But the feel of Tobin’s skin under her hands had felt so good. She wants her hands to explore all of Tobin’s muscular body. 

She moves back to her own mat and holds the pose as well, trying to relax herself. Having her hands on Tobin like that had kind of worked her up a bit so she takes in a deep steady breath, trying to calm her racing heart beat. She also has to clear her mind of the thoughts of her hands all over Tobin with a lot less clothing. 

—-

They make their way back up to the house after finishing up yoga. It’s not something that Tobin thinks she is going to continue doing once Christen leaves, but she definitely won’t be opposed to doing it with her again. Though, she probably should stay far away from yoga and Christen, because it was doing nothing but making her feelings worse. 

Yoga is supposed to be relaxing but she feels more worked up than ever. 

“Hey girls,” Cindy greets with a smile when they walk into the kitchen. “How was yoga?” She asks as she begins to pour them both a cup of coffee. 

Jeff smirks from his bowl of cereal and looks over at the girls as well. Christen gives him a glare and he just grins before going back to his cereal. 

“It was great,” Christen replies with a smile, sitting down at the bar next to Jeff. “Thank you,” she says softly when Cindy slides over a cup of coffee. 

“Tobin, did you enjoy it?” Cindy then asks, passing her daughter a cup as well. 

Tobin grimaces and shrugs her shoulders. “It was fine,” she says. “I’m terrible at it,” she admits. 

Christen can’t help from giggling, because she’s right. “I honestly didn’t think it’d be that hard for you,” she replies. “I mean, you have the body for it, and you’re obviously strong,” she adds and doesn’t even notice how her eyes travel down Tobin’s body again until she feels Jeff nudge her.

Tobin blushes slightly and tries to hide her face by taking a drink of her coffee. “Yeah well, I obviously don’t have the balance for it.” She responds with a sigh. “And it’s boring,” she complains. 

“It’s not boring,” Christen argues, a little offended. “It’s relaxing.” 

“Maybe for you,” Tobin retorts. “Sitting still that long makes me anxious,” she tells her. 

Cindy hums and nods her head. “Tobin has never been able to sit still longer than a few minutes,” she reveals. “Unless she’s watching a game on TV. Even then she can get a little rowdy,” she says with a smile. “She’s always been very active.” 

Christen just smiles and looks over at Tobin who looks a bit bashful at the fact that everyone is talking about her. “It’s okay, we’ll keep trying,” she states with a grin. 

Tobin furrows her brows, but doesn’t protest. She wasn’t really sure if Christen would ask her to come out with her again, because she’s pretty sure that she ruined Christen’s relaxing morning, having to constantly help her. And she’s not sure she will ever get used to yoga, but she also isn’t opposed to continuing to do it with Christen if she wants her to. She decides she will do just about anything to just spend time with the girl.

“It’s nice you are trying to spend some time with Tobin and get to know her,” Cindy grins, pleased at their growing friendship. “I think you two could be great friends,” she adds. 

Jeff smirks and Christen looks over at him with a glare, subtly kicking him under the bar. She doesn’t need Cindy knowing that she’s trying to get into Tobin’s pants. Not that, that’s all she wants from Tobin. She doesn’t know her well, but she’s starting to really like the girl and she really does want to get to know her more. 

“I’m going to go and shower,” Tobin mumbles, setting her coffee down on the bar and then heading upstairs. 

“Christen are you hungry?” Cindy asks, turning her attention back to the girl. “Jeff just wanted to eat cereal but I can whip something up for you,” she says with a smile. 

Christen just shrugs. “I don’t want you to have to go through the trouble.” She tells her politely. “I can just have cereal as well,” she says, though she’s not really sure she remembers the last time she ate cereal. 

“Nonsense,” Cindy waves her hand. “Tobin will be hungry too,” she tells her. “Do you like omelets?” She asks. 

Christen grins and nods her head. “They’re my favorite,” she replies. 

“Omelets it is,” Cindy decides. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower as well,” she informs them. She ruffles Jeff’s hair on her way out, making him swat at her and shove her away. Christen just giggles and practically runs up the stairs, trying to get away from him. 

“Christen is amazing, honey,” Cindy says with a proud smile, once the girl is out of earshot. 

Jeff just nods his head, “Yeah,” he says casually, not really thinking anything of the comment. And he knew that his family would like her. 

—-

Tobin comes out of the bathroom and runs into Christen in the hallway before she can get to her room. “Oh hi,” she mumbles and then looks down at herself, realizing she’s only in a towel, her wet hair laying against her shoulders. She feels her cheeks turn a bit red and she bites on her lip, shifting a bit uncomfortably. She probably should start bringing clothes to the bathroom with her while Christen is visiting. 

“Hi,” Christen returns, not being subtle at all as she lets her eyes linger on Tobin’s body, biting her lip as her eyes follow a bead of water, dripping down her chest. “You didn’t use all the hot water, did you?” She asks, letting her eyes finally move back up to meet Tobin’s eyes. She just smirks when she sees the blush on Tobin’s face. 

“Oh, uh...no, I don’t think so,” Tobin mumbles, shaking her head. 

“Good,” Christen nods, not being able to stop her eyes from looking over Tobin’s body again, beacause, God she’s too fucking hot for her own good and knowing that she’s naked underneath the towel, just does things to her. “Though, maybe I need to take a cold shower,” she says with a wink, and disappears into the bathroom before Tobin can get another word out. 

Tobin’s eyes widen as she watches Christen disappear behind the door. “What?” She whispers to herself, confused as to what just happened. 

She’s definitely not imaging things anymore. 

Christen is flirting with her and she’s not being subtle at all. 

Tobin stands there stunned for another couple of minutes and then decides she should probably go to her room to get changed. She lets out a heavy sigh, still trying to process what is happening. So far the flirting has been pretty harmless, but she knows that it’s still not right. 

She should probably tell her brother, right?

She’s not really sure. She doesn’t want to hurt him or make a big deal out of something that shouldn’t be a big deal. It’s not like she has actually made a move on Tobin or anything and it’s definitely not like Tobin would make a move on Christen. Even if she really wants to. 

No. 

She has to stop those thoughts. 

She has to get over this crush on her brother’s girlfriend. It’s terrible and it makes her feel like crap. 

But God, she can’t help it. Christen Press is just so fucking beautiful. And when she looks at her, she feels like she’s looking into her soul, like she’s known her for her entire life. She feels a connection with her already that she has never felt with anyone else and it’s crazy. It’s definitely starting to become more than just an attraction, which is what scares her the most. She can deal with being attracted to someone she shouldn’t be, but starting to have feelings for Christen is another story. 

And whole their level of terribleness. 

But, she doesn’t want to tell Jeff and get him upset over nothing. It’s not like anything is going to happen between them and for all she knows, Christen will deny it and she’ll just look like an ass. Or even worse, her brother won’t believe her. Plus, she’s still not positive that she’s not just making it all up in her head. Maybe she’s just seeing these things because it’s how she feels herself. Maybe, Christen isn’t actually flirting with her and just a part of Tobin wants her to be. 

Either way, she figures there is no reason in causing drama that doesn’t need to be caused. She’s just going to have to make sure nothing gets out of hand. 

—-

When Tobin comes downstairs again, after getting dressed and talking herself up to actually face her brother and Christen again, she sees them both sitting at the kitchen table, along with her mother. 

“There you are,” Cindy smiles. “Your omelette is probably cold. I didn’t think you’d take so long to come down,” she tells her with a slight frown. 

“Oh, sorry,” Tobin apologizes. She didn’t realize how long she’d been upstairs, caught up in her head over all of this. “But, I’m sure it’s fine,” she assures her mother. She makes her plate and then joins the others, who are already almost done with their breakfast. 

“What are you guys going to do today?” Cindy asks curiously. 

“I don’t know, we haven’t really made any plans,” Jeff says with a shrug. “I really just want to relax, most of this vacation. School is stressful,” he admits, and Christen nods along with him. 

“I may go to the beach,” Tobin shrugs, though she doesn’t really have any plans either. 

“That sounds nice,” Christen says, looking over at the girl. “Maybe, I’ll go with you,” she smiles. 

Tobin gives her a small smile, still feeling a little awkward and like she should try and keep some distance between her and Christen. “I’ll probably go surfing and you don’t really want to do that,” she tells her. 

Christen nods, and then gives Tobin another smile. “Well, I like watching you do it,” she shrugs, not letting Tobin’s dismissal deter her. 

Tobin frowns down at her omelet, a little annoyed that Christen won’t give up. She doesn’t want to have to be mean to her and honestly she wants more than anything to hang out with Christen, but she knows that she doesn’t need to. It’s just going to end badly for everyone. 

“If you want,” Tobin shrugs. “But, I just want to go out on the water so you’d just be by yourself. And I don’t even know if I’m going to go yet,” she says in a low tone, her head bowed down, not being able to look up at Christen. She doesn’t want to see the hurt look she can sense is on her face. Tobin really hates being mean, she’s never mean to anyone and it’s killing her inside. She especially doesn’t want to be mean to Christen. 

“Tobin,” Her mother says in a warning tone, sensing the tension. She knows that Tobin likes her alone time sometimes, but she’d told her to be welcoming to Christen and right now she’s being a little rude. 

“It’s okay,” Christen says, mustering up a smile, trying not to let the woman see how hurt she actually is. “I’ll just hang out with Jeff. I’m sure we can find something to get up to,” she says, glancing over at the boy who just nods his head.

—-

“Jeff, I don’t know what to do,” Christen sighs, throwing herself down on his bed. She rubs her hands over her face, feeling completely defeated. “I’m normally so great with girls,” she says, a little confused over the whole situation. She’s not trying to be cocky, but she isn’t used to getting rejected. Honestly, she never has to chase girls anyway, they always come to her. This is all new territory for her. 

Jeff sits down across the room in his desk chair and just looks at her with an amused smile. “Have you tried talking to her about it? Maybe let her know that you are interested?” He asks, as though it should be obvious. 

Christen makes a face and then shakes her head. “She doesn’t seem interested when I flirt with her,” she says with a sigh. “I don’t want to make things weird. I was kind of waiting for some sort of sign or anything letting me know that she is interested in me but she’s not giving me anything.” She says with frustration. “I have caught her checking me out though,” she then says, sitting up on the bed to look at Jeff. At least that is something. 

“Well duh,” he says rolling his eyes. “You’re hot and I know that she has at least acknowledged that,” he says with a chuckle. “My sister can be pretty oblivious to girls hitting on her,” he reveals. “You have to be pretty upfront with her or you’ll never get anywhere.” He says, laughing lightly. “It’s sad, really. Girls throw themselves at her all the time and she doesn’t even notice.” 

Christen smiles fondly at that, loving how naive Tobin seems to be. It’s kind of adorable and definitely different than some of the cocky women she’s come across who just assume that everyone wants them. 

But it’s also annoying, because she needs Tobin to realize what she’s trying to do here. 

“Or maybe she’s noticed and she’s not interested,” Christen sighs. 

Jeff shakes his head at that. “I doubt it,” he tells her honestly. “I honestly think she likes you. I’ve never seen her get so shy and awkward around a girl before. It’s weird, but it’s also kind of cute,” he says with a smirk. 

“She is really cute,” Christen says with a dreamlike sigh, thinking about the lanky athlete. “And so hot...” she trials off with a groan. “Fuck, I didn’t expect to like her this much,” she sighs. “You should have given me a warning before you brought me here,” she tells him. 

Jeff laughs, shaking his head. “Hey, I love my sister, but I had no idea you guys would get on this well,” he says honestly. “I didn’t realize you’d get this big of a crush on her.”

Christen just sighs. “I’ve never liked someone this much after such a short amount of time. I feel like I’m going crazy,” she admits. “I don’t know what it is, but I just feel drawn to her,” she tries to explain. 

“Okay,” Jeff says, snapping his fingers to pull Christen out of her thoughts, before she starts to spiral. “Get your mopey ass off my bed and go make a move,” he says firmly, but then gives her a little grin. 

Christen glares at him, “I’m not mopey,” she argues. 

He just rolls his eyes, “Sure,” he laughs. “But seriously go.” 

“No, I can’t,” she shakes her head. “I don’t know what to say and I don’t even think she likes me like that. I don’t want to make the rest of this trip awkward,” she frowns. 

Jeff sighs and leans forward in his chair, letting his elbows rest against his knees. “Okay,” he nods, understanding and not wanting to push the subject. “Go and ask her to take you to the soccer fields nearby. I know you’ve been itching to kick a ball around since we’ve been here and she could play all day every day,” he suggests. “Just hang out with her for a bit and I’m sure it’ll happen on it’s own,” he says. 

Christen sighs because she doesn’t want to wait for things to just happen on their own, but she supposes that it’s her best option. And going to the fields is definitely a good idea. However, Tobin didn’t really seem like she wanted to hang out with her earlier. “She didn’t seem like she was up for company earlier,” Christen frowns, remembering how Tobin had brushed her off when she asked to go to the beach with her.

“I think she was just being grumpy,” he shrugs. “She isn’t really a morning person and you drug her out to do yoga before she could get any caffeine in her.” He says, though it’s not really an excuse for how she was acting. “If you really like her then keep trying. That’s really all I can tell you,” he says. 

Christen just sighs and gives him a glare. “You aren’t being very helpful,” she complains. 

He just laughs at her. “I can just go down and ask her if she’s interested in you if you want me to?” He suggests, starting to get up from his chair. “I’ll tell her how bad you have it for her.” 

Christen jumps off the bed and grabs his arm, stopping him. “Don’t you dare,” she warns. 

He just chuckles and sits back down, not really planning on doing that. Though if they don’t get it together, he may just have to. “Then go,” he tells her again.

“Fine.” She sighs. “You going to be okay here if I go out for the afternoon without you?” She asks with a smirk. 

Jeff just chuckles at her. “I think I’ll manage,” he smiles. “Honestly, I think that I need a break from you,” he laughs. 

Christen gasps and looks offended, reaching out to shove him. “You love me,” she says, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“I suppose I do,” he chuckles. “Now go. I’m going to spend the day playing video games in peace,” he smirks. 

Christen just shakes her head at him and then heads out of his room. She goes down the hallway into the guest room that she’s been staying in and puts together a bag of everything that she is going to need to go to the fields. She figures even if Tobin turns her down, she’ll just go to the fields by herself and get some practice in. She really has been itching to play and she’s used to doing something soccer related every single day. Even if it’s just taking a few shots by herself. 

She puts the bag over her shoulder and heads downstairs where she sees Cindy vacuuming in the living room. The woman turns the machine off when she sees Christen and gives her a smile. “Hey sweetie,” she greets warmly. “Where’s Jeff?” She asks curiously and then notices the bag on Christen’s shoulder. 

“Oh he’s playing video games in his room,” she says, rolling her eyes slightly, but a fond smile on her face. 

Cindy just shakes her head, “Tell him he needs to spend some time with you and not hull up in his room playing games,” she sighs. 

Christen just giggles, “It’s fine,” she smiles, waving her hand, brushing it off. “I was actually looking for Tobin. Have you seen her?” She asks curiously. She’d glanced into her room on her way downstairs and hadn't seen the girl anywhere. She’s hoping that she is at least home somewhere. Or maybe she’d decided to go down to the beach. 

“She’s out back,” Cindy tells her, nodding her head towards the back deck.

“Thanks,” Christen smiles before walking out the back door. She spots Tobin sitting on the deck painting. It peaks her curiosity and she walks up behind her, glancing over her shoulder to look and see what she’s painting. “Hey,” she says quietly, not wanting to startle the girl. 

But, it doesn’t work because Tobin jumps slightly and whips around to look up at Christen. “Oh, hey,” she says, giving her a small smile.

“I didn’t know you paint,” she states, kneeling down next to Tobin to admire her work. “This looks really cool,” she grins. 

Tobin blushes and looks down at the painting she’s still only half way done with. It’s not really in a stage where she would want people looking at it or judging it because she still has a lot to do. And she honestly doesn’t think her stuff is that good anyway. She just finds painting to be relaxing. “Thanks,” she says a bit bashfully. “I’m not very good, but painting is relaxing and fun,” she shrugs. “Do you ever paint?” She asks curiously. 

Christen shakes her head, “No,” she admits. “I mean when I was younger and in school I did. But not really anymore. I was always pretty terrible,” she laughs. 

“Do you want to paint with me?” Tobin asks with a soft smile. “I have some more canvases and plenty of paint,” she tells her. 

Christen is a little surprised by the offer because earlier Tobin hadn’t seemed to want to be around her. 

She almost just tells her she was hoping to go and play some football, but she decides against it. She’s learned something new about Tobin and this seems to be something that she really enjoys. Plus, she’d made Tobin do yoga with her so it’s only fair that she does something that interests Tobin now. And she wants to see Tobin in her element and seeing her do something that she loves. She wants to see more of this side of Tobin. 

She wants to get to know all the sides of Tobin, honestly. 

Plus, she’s just happy that Tobin had invited her to join. She feels like she’s slowly making some progress. 

“Sure,” Christen replies, putting her bag to the side. “But don’t laugh at me,” she warns, putting a finger in Tobin’s face. 

“Promise,” Tobin grins. She grabs one of her empty canvases and puts it in front of Christen. She moves all the paint and brushes and everything in between them so that Chrsiten can reach everything that she may need. 

“What do I do?” Christen asks after a moment, just staring down at her blank canvas with a frown on her face. 

Tobin giggles at her and looks up from her own painting. “Whatever you’d like,” she shrugs. “There is nothing you can do right or wrong,” she tells her. “Maybe you could paint something for Jeff,” she suggests quietly. 

Christen just laughs and shakes her head. “I don’t think he wants something that will probably look like a kindergartener made hanging in his room,” she says with a smirk. “It would look awful next to his awesome photography that he has hanging everywhere,” she frowns. 

Tobin just shrugs. “I’m sure that he’d appreciate anything that you make him,” she says with a soft smile. She knows that she would hang anything that Christen made proudly for everyone to see. Even if it does look like it was made by a 5 year old. But, she’s pretty sure that Christen can’t be that bad. 

But, she kind of is. 

Tobin doesn’t judge her though, because she’s trying and she looks like she’s having a lot of fun. She’s basically just painting every color of the rainbow onto the canvas in a slightly chaotic way. Tobin just smiles as she watches the girl, her face scrunched up in concentration as she strokes the brush over the canvas vigilantly. 

After a moment, she decides she should stop staring at Christen and goes to work on her own painting. 

The two of them sit next to each other, painting in mostly silence, just enjoying being in each other’s presence. 

“Okay, I think I’m done,” Christen says after they’ve been at it for at least an hour.

Tobin looks over to see Christen frowning down at her work, looking at it pretty critically. “I like it,” Tobin says with a soft smile. 

Christen just smirks and shoves Tobin, “It’s not nice to lie,” she tells her. 

Tobin chuckles and shakes her head. “I’m serious!” She argues, leaning over to get a better look at it. It’s definitely chaotic, but she really does like it. Maybe, it’s just because Christen made it and she’s biased. 

“It’s a mess,” Christen frowns. 

“It’s abstract,” Tobin tells her. 

Christen just hums and nods her head, still staring down at her work, trying to see whatever it is that Tobin seems to see in it. “Well, it is almost pride month,” Christen shrugs, looking at her rainbow art work. 

Tobin furrows her brows and looks back up at Christen, surprised she would really pay attention to pride month. But, she supposes that’s a little judgmental of her. She knows plenty of straight women that are allies and pretty informed. 

“Do you um...” Christen starts, feeling a bit anxious and not really knowing how to approach the subject or if she should ask her next question. “Do you celebrate pride month?” She asks and winces at how awkward it sounds. 

Tobin gives her a curious look but then cracks a grin. She knows what Christen is trying to ask her in a roundabout way. “Yes,” Tobin laughs. “I like women, Christen,” Tobin confirms for her. 

Christen just laughs a bit awkwardly. She pretty much knew that Tobin likes girls because Jeff had said so, but she still wanted to make sure. Plus, maybe bringing up that they like girls will help Tobin to understand that she’s been hitting on her this entire time. “Yeah, me too,” Christen agrees. 

Tobin looks a bit confused for a second, “You like women?” She asks, a little caught off guard. 

Christen laughs and feels a bit of relief flood through her. Maybe this is why Tobin hasn’t been flirting back with her or showing her any interest. She probably thinks that she is straight. Which isn’t surprising because everyone always assumes that she is straight. “I do,” she nods. 

Tobin nods her head slowly, processing the information. She shouldn’t be too surprised though, because she had seen Christen obviously checking her out. Though, now her suspicions are confirmed and she knows that it wasn’t all in her head. 

Christen is bisexual. 

She wonders if Jeff knows that. 

Not that it really matters. 

“Cool,” Tobin says simply, and Christen just raises her brow at her, a little surprised that was her only reaction. “We can leave these out here to dry.” She tells Christen as she starts to gather up all of her supplies. Christen starts to help her pack everything up but Tobin shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it. I can get everything cleaned up,” she tells her. 

Christen just shrugs and continues putting the paints back into the box Tobin keeps them in. “I don’t mind helping,” she informs her. “Plus, we can get it done quicker. Your brother said that there are some soccer fields nearby. I was hoping that you’d take me?” She asks, with a hopeful grin. 

“Yeah, we can do that,” Tobin quickly agrees, always happy to go and play football. She goes to the fields a lot when she’s home, but she doesn’t have too many people nearby that she can play with. It’ll be nice to be able to practice with someone on the same level as her. Plus, she always enjoys watching Christen play. It’ll be nice to get to see her practice up close without the stress of her being their competition.

—-  
They end up playing for at least two hours, doing different exercises with each other. Christen had even nutmegged Tobin, which Tobin will never admit to. But, she knows that Christen will never let it go. And honestly, Christen had been so excited and had looked so happy that Tobin couldn’t even find it in herself to be mad. 

She’ll let Christen nutmeg her everyday if it means she’ll smile at her like that every time. 

She’s now just dribbling the ball by herself as she watches Christen across the field, taking some shots in the goal. She’s been at it for awhile now and Tobin is pretty impressed. She knew that Christen was a good striker, but damn she didn’t realize just how good she is. And just how hard she works at it. It’s impressive, really. She’s so dedicated and it’s nice to see someone who loves the game just as much as she does. 

“Tobin, come on!” Christen yells, running from across the field to reach Tobin. Tobin looks at her confused but let’s Christen grab her hand and drag her off the soccer fields and down to the beach that is just a few yards away from the soccer fields. They’d just gone to a public soccer field that was close to the house which also meant it had a great view of the beach, which was always fun to play on. 

It’s different than practicing on a field surrounded by an empty stadium of seats.

“Where are we going?” Tobin finally asks with a giggle as she continues to be dragged by the over excited girl. 

“The beach,” Christen explains as if it were obvious. 

“Obviously,” Tobin laughs, still not sure what they are doing. 

After running a few more feet, Christen comes to a stop, making Tobin abruptly stop next to her. She watches as Christen sits down in the sand and then looks back up at her. “Sit,” Christen commands, patting the sand next to her. 

Tobin does as she is told, but is still a bit confused about being abruptly pulled off the field for this. 

“Look,” Christen points, with a wide grin. And honestly, Tobin doesn’t want to look away from her face, but she knows that she should at least entertain the excited girl.

Tobin looks out to what Christen is pointing at and sees the sun setting over the water, making the sky light up bright orange, pink and some deep purple colors. It’s stunning really. 

“It’s beautiful,” Christen smiles with a sigh. “I love sunsets,” she tells Tobin, scooting a bit closer to her and wrapping her arms around Tobin’s bicep. 

It feels intimate. And Tobin swallows hard, trying to push down the feelings threatening to bubble up inside of her.

She smiles at Christen and can’t disagree with her on how beautiful the view is. She always loves sitting on the beach and watching the sunsets as well. It’s inspired a lot of her paintings. However, watching Christen’s face light up as she takes in the view in front of her, and the way her skin is practically glowing in the gold lighting, it’s way more beautiful than any sunset that Tobin has ever seen. 

It takes her breath away and she can’t help but just stare at Christen rather than the sunset that Christen had dragged her down here to look at. 

Christen must sense her staring because she looks over at her after a second with a smile that makes Tobin feel a little lightheaded. “What?” Christen asks, and Tobin can see the small blush on her cheeks as her smile turns a bit bashful. “You’re staring,” she mumbles, looking away from Tobin’s intense gaze.

Tobin almost shies away from her, almost apologizes, but for some reason some of her confidence comes back and she’s talking before she can even stop herself. “You’re just so beautiful,” she breathes out, sounding like she almost can’t even believe just how beautiful the girl is. And honestly, she can’t. “I’ve just...I’ve never seen anyone so stunning,” Tobin tells her honestly. 

Christen looks back over at her, the shy smile still on her face, but she looks a little surprised at Tobin’s words. She bites down on her lip and Tobin notices that her eyes move down to her lips. And Tobin can’t help but look down at Chrsten’s lips as well.

It’s then that Tobin starts backtracking. 

“I’m sorry,” Tobin says quietly, though she’s not really that sorry. She just knows that she really shouldn’t be complimenting Christen like this or having such an intimate moment with her. It’s not fair to her brother. “I shouldn’t have said that,” she says with a sigh, shaking her head at herself. She looks away from Christen and down at the sand, mentally chastising herself. 

But, Christen reaches out and carefully grabs Tobin’s face, making her turn to look back at her. 

Before Tobin can question her, Christen is leaning in, pressing her lips firmly against Tobin’s. 

And Tobin feels her entire body come alive.

She reaches out, gripping Christen’s waist and pulling her closer to her as she deepens the kiss, needing more. She feels Christen’s fingers moving up the back of her neck and tangling in her hair, gripping onto it and pulling lightly. 

Tobin groans into her mouth and presses herself even closer to her.

“Tobin,” Christen breaths out, against her lips, and Tobin just kisses her harder, starting to lay her back in the sand. 

Until her mind finally catches up to her body and she practically jerks herself away from Christen, standing up quickly. “Fuck,” she whispers, with wide eyes. 

She’d just kissed her brother’s girlfriend. And holy shit, she’s a terrible person. 

“What’s wrong?” Christen asks, confused, a hurt look on her face. 

Tobin just shakes her head and she feels tears starting to form in her eyes. She covers her face with her hands and lets out a groan. “I’m so stupid. Fuck, I’m terrible,” she mumbles, just cursing over and over under her breath. 

Christen jumps up and moves over to Tobin, reaching out, her fingers wrapping around Tobin’s wrists, trying to pull her hands away from her face. “Tobin, you’re scaring me, what’s wrong?” She asks, worried. She’s definitely never had anyone react like this after she’s kissed them. And she’s terrified that she’d just completely fucked everything up.

“What do you mean, what’s wrong?” Tobin practically screams, making Christen flinch away from her. “You are my brother’s girlfriend!” She yells, not understanding how Christen can be so calm about all of this. How she can just so easily cheat on her brother. “How can you-....why would you... You’re cheating on my brother!” She says, her breathing coming out in short pants and she feels like she’s going to start having a panic attack. 

And to make matters worse Christen just starts laughing at her.

It just makes Tobin even more upset. 

“What is wrong with you?” Tobin asks unbelievingly. 

Christen stops laughing, realizing how upset Tobin is and she walks over to her with a soft smile on her face. “I’m sorry,” she says quietly. “But, Tobin...” she says softly, reaching up to gently wipe the tears away from Tobin’s cheeks and then keeping her hands there, her fingers softly caressing Tobin’s cheeks. “I’m not dating your brother,” she tells her, looking at her a bit confused, because she’s not really sure where she got the idea or who has told her. But now it’s all kind of making sense. 

“Wait, what?” Tobin asks breathlessly. “But you-

“Did he tell you that I was his girlfriend?” Chriten asks curiously. 

Tobin thinks back to all the conversations that she’s had with her brother about Christen and to when he introduced her to everyone, and she realizes that he had not. “No, but- 

“But nothing,” Christen says with a gentle smile. “I promise you, we are not together and we never have been,” she says matter of fact. 

Tobin sighs, relaxing her shoulders, feeling relieved at the news. But now, she’s confused. Why had she been so convinced that they were dating? Because now that she mentions it, it makes no sense at all. 

Her mom, that’s where she had heard it.

“My mom said you were his girlfriend,” she tells her, sniffling a bit. 

Christen just shakes her head, a small smile on her lips. “I’m pretty sure that she’s just assuming that then,” Christen informs her. “I mean we are really close and I guess it is weird for a dude to bring home a girl that is just his friend,” she says with a shrug. She honestly had no idea that this whole time everyone had thought they were dating. 

It’s kind of hilarious. 

She is definitely going to have to remember to tell Jeff about this and get everything cleared up.

“So you guys are just friends?” Tobin asks in a small voice, still not sure if she believes it. Can she really be that lucky?

“Best friends,” Christen corrects with a smirk. 

Tobin sighs again, and smiles at Christen. “Okay,” she nods, finally accepting the answer and believing it. 

Christen wipes some more of Tobin’s tears away from her cheeks and chuckles again. “I thought I was crazy,” Christen admits, amused at the whole situation. “I was trying so hard to flirt with you and you just weren’t having it,” she laughs. “I just really thought you weren’t interested in me and it was driving me insane,” she admits. “Your brother was even trying to help me get your attention,” she giggles. “He told me that you were just oblivious to pretty girls hitting on you.”

Tobin’s eyes widen at that information. She lets out a groan and covers her face with her hands again. “I’m so embarrassed,” she sighs. “I’m an idiot,” she says, shaking her head. 

Christen pulls her hands away from her face again and gives her a gentle smile. “You aren’t an idiot,” she assures her. “But, I am really glad that we finally cleared that up,” she says, letting out a relieved sigh. 

“Me too,” Tobin agrees. “I was going crazy too,” she admits, and then Christen looks at her curiously. “I thought that I was having feelings for my brother’s girlfriend. I thought I was the worst sister in the world,” she informs her with a heavy sigh. 

Christen pouts at her, hating that Tobin had been feeling like that the past few days, and she knows that it’s partially her fault because she’d been coming on so strong. But thankfully, they can finally move forward. “So...” Christen says with a smirk. “You have feelings for me?” She asks, raising a brow. 

Tobin’s eyes widen, realizing what she had said. “No,” she says quickly, making Christen frown. “I mean...” she says, but then stops, her face scrunching up in embarrassment. “I barely know you...so that’s crazy right? That would make me crazy” She asks softly, her eyes searching Christen’s. 

Christen licks her bottom lip, looking back just as intensely at Tobin, her hands still firmly grasping Tobin’s face. “Well then I’m crazy too,” she says softly, a smile making its way onto her face. 

And Tobin can’t take it anymore, she grabs Christen by the waist, pulling her closer to her and kisses her again.

And this time, she doesn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may post a third chapter, just showing the aftermath of all of this and of course Tobin's family finding out that Christen and Jeff are not dating and now that Christen and Tobin may be dating. SO just let me know if you guys would like to see that or if I shouldn't mess with it! 
> 
> Love you all! Let me know your thoughts, please! <3
> 
> Tumblr: dope1723

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist? Haha Idk.. 
> 
> I was going to have them actually dating, but then I felt bad and didn't feel like Tobin would actually do that or end up dating her even if they were to break up being her brother's ex. So I went this route. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you'd like to see part 2 leave me some comments to let me know!! Or you know, just tell me not to waste my time LOL Love you guys! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr to chat: dope1723


End file.
